creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Eyes in the Dark
I was using my computer, as usual, just like any other day. I was watching my daily funny videos on YouTube and my sister, who shares the same room with me, was watching T.V. I can't remember what show she was watching, but that's not important, is it? Let me tell you a little about my sister first. She is always worried about my mom; when she'd be outside of the house for a long time, my sister would always say something like, "Call mom, she should have been here an hour ago! You think something bad happened to her?!" Which I will always reply with, "Oh, she's fine, don't worry about it". But this time, I'' was'' actually concerned about my mom. She had these "new friends". No, don't worry, these friends were real, not some imaginary friends. Just normal friends... actually, no. Her new friends apparently did witchcraft, which my mom was getting interested in. She even started buying these statues, weird cards and candles, sadly. Now, what really made me concerned is something my mom's friend gave to her. It was an old doll of a lady wearing a dress. It had an umbrella and eyelashes, and those freaky eyes that were orange. My mom put it in my room. My sister apparently liked it, but I unfortunately didn't. Don't get me wrong- it's not that I don't like dolls, but this one was... bizarre. My sister had put it next to the window, which was fine by me. But it was facing directly at me, which I did not like. When it was getting late, my sister decided to go to a sleepover with her friends. She left me with the doll and I was alone for the whole night. Great. I was just watching some T.V, but I kept getting distracted by that doll. It made me feel somewhat uncomfortable, so I got up from the bed and positioned the doll to look outside the window. That pretty much solved the problem and I felt much better. A few hours had passed, and I was getting pretty tired. I decided to turn off the T.V and go to sleep. I fell asleep soundly until I heard a little noise coming near the window. I went to look at it, and noticed the doll. It was facing me again. Confused, I looked around to see if anyone entered my room, but I saw no signs. I just stared at the doll like I was expecting it to move again, and trying to make up something logical in my brain on how it could have possibly moved. So I'm now sitting, in my pitch-dark room, staring at this creepy doll. While staring at it I grew more tense. The atmosphere changed completely. I felt like something else was in the room, and I was right. In the very corner of my eyes, I noticed two large, red eyes, staring at me. I didn't think twice to make eye contact and quickly hid under the thin covers. I glared at this thing through the cheap fabric of the covers, and saw those red eyes continuing to stare at me. Panicking, I just lay there, trying to pretend I was sleeping so that thing would just leave. But as anyone can imagine, I couldn't. Hours passed, and those red eyes began to slowly walk towards my bed. I caught a glimpse of this... thing's body as a little bit of light came into my room through the curtains. But it was already morning, and the monster just faded away. Without thinking, I sprung out of my bed and rushed out of my room, making sure I didn't look back. I sprinted to the kitchen where I saw my mom cooking, and her friend watching T.V. I felt more relaxed, and brave enough to go back to my room. I noticed the doll was facing the window again. Weird. It must have been a bad dream, how silly of me! I went back to the kitchen where I greeted my mom. "Hello, Brandon. Say hello to Samantha." I looked at the back of Samantha's head, who was still watching TV. "Hello," I said, with a relieved voice. She turned to me with a huge grin. "Hello, Brandon. Don't you love my new red contacts"? Category:Demon/Devil